world_of_dragon_ball_resurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasai Kage
Name: Kasai Kage Race: Kaioshin Gender: Male Age: 274 Aura color: Red :Appearance: He stands 6’ 8” and prides himself on his impressive physique . He is with a lack of the good word “chiseled”. He has green skin, the traditional pointy ears, white hair which goes down the center of his head then into a pony tail and wears robes very similar to those of the Supreme Kai in DBZ. He is known as one of the best physical fighters in all of Other World and one of the biggest fans of Rock n’ Roll. Techniques: Bukujutsu- Ability to fly using ki Kai’s Vengeance (Hellzone Grenade): The user throws several ki blasts at the opponent, which surround them in the air before they all 'implode' on the target, often causing lots of damage unless they manage to block or deflect some. Heaven’s Blades (Ki No Tsurugi): Two Ki beams that shoots out somewhat as an extention of the hands and can be swung and stabbed to cut or pierce enemies. Heaven's Spear - Ki is formed into an unstable javelin that can be thrown at enemies, upon contact with any solid object the spear erupts into an explosion. An extremely volatile and risky attack, that when successful can turn the tide of battle Heavenly Assault - Ki is channeled into the user's fists and feet increasing their physical power. The power that can be applied to this attack is half of max power level Telepathy '- The user is able to talk to people through their thoughts (Across all dimensions) '''Bokudo '- Six bars of ki are summoned by the user that surround and strike an enemy creating windmill wheel around them (Search Bleach, Pictures are available). Once bokudo is he used the opponent's ki and ability to move is temporarily blocked. The strength of the binding is in reference to the person that is using it and the person it is applied to. '''Illusionary Appearance- The user is able to manipulate their ki to cast an illusion that changes their appearance to whatever they want it to be. Their energy signature does not change, only the outer appearance of the character Blink (Instant Hop)- The user raises their hand to his forehead and pressed their middle and index finger to their skin. After imagining where the user wants to go in their mind. His eyes snapped open and with that their energy transports them to the destination. Invictus '''(x8 transformation with shield benefit), in order to activate this power the user yells out the name and then strikes a pose similar to the armor lock from Halo Reach, aka on one knee punching the ground with their right hand. They stand up and the shield bonus appears as an outline around the user. The armor lock pose only has to be done once in a fight after that Invictus can be called upon at any point. '''Kai Punch (World Shattering Blow), an ultra-powerful melee attack that can, with enough power, act out its namesake. Without much power put behind it has been known to break every bone in the body of the victim. :Starting Planet: Western Kaioshin Planet :' History': Kasai Kage was born from the fruit of sacred Kaju Trees just like his mentor, Kensei, and his rival, Heiwa. For hundreds of years he trained his body hoping and studying to become one of the greatest kaioshin warriors of all time. While Heiwa trained to become one of the greatest defensive masters Kasai trained to become one of the greatest offensive masters in order to break Heiwa’s guards. He prided himself on fighting off several demons that managed to slip out of hell single handedly. When he heard of Heiwa’s assignment to the Northern Kaioshin planet as its king Kasai immediately went to Kensei and petitioned him for his own appointment. After much convincing of Dai Kensei Kasai was able to receive the appointment of the Western Kaioshin planet. Nowadays Kasai spends most of his time refining his body and his offensive techniques in order to finally break the guards and shields of Heiwa. When he takes on students he expects them to work at a relentless pace, to commit themselves physically to his training, and to aspire to be better than any of Heiwa’s students. They also must be willing to put up with his corky personality and his endless love of Rock n’ Roll. Category:Characters